Facing the Consequences
by MenenTesa
Summary: COMPLETE Seeking to comfort him in his grief, Hermione makes a mistake and now she must face the consequences. But will he stand beside her through this or will she have to face it alone?
1. The Consequences of a Mistake

a/n: Just a warning, this is going to be a VERY different fic from my two previous ones in quite a few ways. I still think it's worth a read though and I'll be adding some fluffies throughout. So to my faithful readers (all 25 of you out there) I hope you enjoy my first attempt at semi-serious stuff. oh, and just as a random sidenote, I wrote about half of this chapter last night at work on a piece of paper towel. It was the only paper I had on hand and I didn't want to loose the idea. So voila! the product of paper towel writing!

disclaimer: the usual. don't own it. blah blah blah.

Facing the Consequences

Hermione stared vacantly at her cauldron, her mind focused entirely on what she had found out that morning not on the lesson. Amazing how one mistake could change everything.

Ron and Harry noticed her odd behavior, but had given up trying to draw her out when she failed to respond to their numerous queries. She hadn't come down to breakfast that morning and had come stumbling into potions class and to her seat over ten minutes late. Both of these things led her friends to believe there was something _very_ wrong with her. That and she looked like hell. Not even Snape taking off twenty points for her tardiness and her decidedly unkempt appearance seemed to phase her.

Finally Snape had had enough. He stalked over to her desk and practically had to shout her name to get her attention. "Ms. Granger!"

She started violently then looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Is there a problem I should be aware of, Ms. Granger?"

It had all started about a month before, in late September. She had been named Head Girl and as such had been moved into the Head dormitories with this year's Head Boy. It had been a little awkward at first living in such close proximity to a boy, but they had made it work.

Then at the end of September she had walked into their common room to find him sitting on the window seat, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She went over to him and asked what was wrong. He silently handed her the note he had received that morning from an official looking Ministry owl. She read it quickly to herself then moved to hug him, hoping to offer some form of comfort. This soon turned to kissing and…

And now he was sitting only a few seats away, completely unaware of the consequences of their mistake.

She was snapped from her reverie when her name was shouted and struggled to focus on the livid professor in front of her. She knew he was saying something, but everything sounded so far away. Black spots danced in her vision then merged into one and she crumpled to the floor, her face going white as a sheet.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried out, rushing to her side.

"Ms. Granger!" Snape's voice changed from annoyance to that of concern. Students just didn't pass out in his class. He rushed forward and checked for a pulse then sighed in relief when he found one. "Potter, Weasley, take her to the hospital wing," he ordered as he stood.

They both nodded silently and Harry levitated the stretcher the professor had conjured with an unconscious Hermione on top of it. They were almost out the door when a soft voice spoke up. "Sir, may I go too?"

Snape stared in shock at Draco Malfoy, not sure if he'd heard him correctly. The eighteen-year-old hadn't said a word since he had gotten the letter from the Ministry the previous month saying that his father had murdered his mother.

"Please, sir?" Draco asked again quietly, his voice rusty from lack of use.

Snape nodded, still in shock, and watched as the Slytherin moved to join the other two boys at the door, both of whom were shooting him suspicious glances but moved to take Hermione to the hospital wing without a word.

Hermione slowly came to when a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see a very concerned Madam Pomfrey hovering over her. The concern soon turned to relief when the nurse saw that she was awake. She started bustling around beside the bed and readjusting the pillows behind Hermione's back so she could sit up a bit more. "You gave us quite a scare there, dear. No, no. Don't get up. We don't want you passing out again."

"Is that what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Those three boys brought you in, all looking worried sick. I sent them out in the hall till you woke up."

"Three?"

"Yes. Three. Now tell me, have you been feeling ill lately?"

"A little, but nothing terrible. Mostly this last week or so."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "And I take it you know why you passed out?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly and the nurse sighed. "I'll be talking to you later about it then. And I will have to inform the Headmaster at some point."

The girl sighed in resignation, knowing the Headmaster would have to know sooner or later.

"But that can wait. Here, drink this. Don't worry, it's safe," Madam Pomfrey added upon seeing Hermione's hesitation. The girl drank the awful potion and instantly felt the dizziness subside. "There now. Feel better?"

Hermione nodded again and pushed herself up a little straighter.

"Good." The nurse adjusted the pillows once more then said, "I'll let your friends in now, shall I?"

Hermione agreed, hoping Harry and Ron hadn't been too worried about her. She leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. _How on Earth do I tell them?_

"Hermione?" A soft voice at the end of the bed brought her head back up again. Harry and Ron were standing there, worry etched across their faces. Standing back a little ways and to the left stood Draco, looking very unsure about himself but concerned for her just the same. He was not someone she was expecting to see there and a startled gasp came out before she could stop it.

He nodded in resignation. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll go now."

The other two boys exchanged glances, thinking how un-Malfoy like he was being right now, when Hermione stopped him. "No, don't go. I was just surprised to see you."

He hesitated, still looking unsure of himself, then returned to stand at the side of the bed.

Hermione closed her eyes again briefly and drew a shuddery breath. _He needs to know._ When she opened her eyes again she looked directly at her two best friends. "Can you guys give me a few minutes?"

Harry nodded and headed for the door. "Just send out Madam Pomfrey when you want us to come back in."

Draco moved to go with them, thinking she had meant him too, but she grabbed his hand. "No. S-stay. There's something you need to know."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking intently at her with his silver gaze. "All right."

She looked away and fiddled with her bed sheet. Now that the time had actually come to tell him, she didn't know what to say. Granted, she had only just found out about it herself this morning, but that still didn't make matters any easier.

"Um, do you r-remember last month when we—I mean, of course you remember last month but—and I only found out this morning…" She stopped and took a deep breath then met his gaze straight on. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

* * *

phew. okay, so how'd I do? be honest. and I would love reviews :) hopefully I'll be getting the second chapter up soon but no guarantees. I've gotten 7 reviews so far and if I get an even 10 I'll post the second chapter. How's that? And I'm fully aware that Draco's totally OOC, but I figure him growing up and with his mom being murdered and all, her being the one person he was actually close to, would make him a lot more quiet and withdrawn, hence the changes. Hope it doesn't anger anyone too much. Anyway, toodles! 

MenenTesa


	2. Reactions

Chapter 2

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

He sat there stunned. He knew she had been leading up to something, but this? The old Malfoy mask came back on subconsciously, out of a lifetime of habit, giving him the chance to process what she had just said.

She, however, misread his expression and took it for anger, quickly putting herself on the defensive. "It's not like I meant for this to happen, Draco. And I don't care what you say, I'm keeping this baby and I will not allow it to be used as some sort of pawn against me. If need be, I'll get a magical restraining order against you and-"

Draco snapped out of it and dropped the mask in a hurry. "No."

"No what?"

"Don't get the restraining order. I was just… surprised. That's all. I'm still trying to process it."

She nodded, the fight going out of her remaining arguments. Suddenly she was very tired again and leaned back into the pillows.

"And you're sure it's mine?" Draco asked softly.

She glared at him, hurt showing all over her face. "Yes, I'm sure! You're the only one I've ever-"

He touched a finger to her lips and silenced her. "I just wanted to be certain, Hermione. And before you ask, I am committed to this baby and to you. You won't be alone in this."

Her face crumpled up and sobs wracked her body as tears rolled down her cheeks. He only hesitated a second before pulling her into his arms. The sobs continued and he rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. "Shhh. Hermione, it's okay."

"I'm so s-scared. So scared," she sobbed.

"I know. It's okay."

Her sobs had alerted the school nurse but she returned to her office again when she saw Draco had things well in hand. A few minutes later the crying stopped and they sat there silently, with Draco rocking Hermione back and forth and rubbing her back.

Someone clearing their throat made them both jump.

Taking in the tears on Hermione's face and the protectiveness on Draco's, Harry's mind reached the only logical solution it could. He hoped to God he was wrong though. "It's been nearly twenty minutes and we were starting to get worried so I thought I'd come in and check on you."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded in encouragement. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you and Ron. Can you go get him please?"

Harry nodded silently and returned a minute later with Ron in tow. They sat on the bed next to Hermione's and waited for her to begin.

She searched both their gazes nervously then took a shaky breath. "I-I don't know how to t-tell you this. Please don't be angry." Draco took her hand and she calmed down slightly, further confirming Harry's suspicions. "About a month ago, Draco and I—and now we—I-I'm pregnant."

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to stay calm. Draco was here now and he wasn't being a royal prick about it. He even seemed to be supporting her in this. That decided, he opened his eyes calmly and looked directly into Hermione's pleading gaze.

"Please don't hate me, Harry," she whispered.

That alone was enough to pacify his lingering doubts. He shook his head. "I don't, Hermione."

Her expression changed to one of hope for the first time that day and her eyes sought those of her other best friend. "Ron?"

Ron shook himself from his shock and looked at her. Traces of anger danced across his face before he gained control of them. "Are you sure it's his?" he asked, flicking his gaze to Draco.

"Yes, I'm sure, Ron Weasley! How dare you ask me a thing like that!" Hermione cried indignantly. Then she turned into Draco's shoulder and started crying again. Draco shot Ron a glare then took to calming Hermione down again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that," Ron apologized, looking contrite. "I'm really, really sorry."

Hermione sniffed then nodded.

Now it was Harry's turn to ask a question. "Hermione, are you keeping it?"

Again she nodded.

"Then we'll help you out with whatever you need, okay?" Ron nodded enthusiastically beside him, hoping she wouldn't cry again.

"Thank you both." Hermione whispered, dropping her head back onto Draco's shoulder. Now that it was all over with she was beyond exhausted. He eyes fell closed of their own accord and she drifted off to sleep, still pillowed on Draco's shoulder.

When she fell asleep, Madam Pomfrey came back out and ushered the boys out of the hospital wing. "She's had a hard day and she needs her rest. I'll call you when she wakes up."

They all nodded, but didn't head back to their classes. Instead they all headed to separate corners of the castle and just sat there, letting everything that had happened sink in.

* * *

a/n: well? there's chapter two! I did promise to post it if I got 10 reviews so here it is. no idea when the next update will be though. hopefully soon. we'll see. take care!

MenenTesa


	3. Staff Meeting

Chapter 3: Staff Meeting

Albus Dumbledore stared sadly out his window as he waited for the rest of the staff to arrive. He had talked to both Poppy and to Hermione and Draco. At least the boy was talking again, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances, and he seemed genuine in his desire to support Hermione through this. That, at least, was a relief.

A cough behind him alerted him to someone else's presence. He turned from watching the sunset to find Minerva and Severus, along with a few of the rest of the staff waiting for him. He moved to sit down and they all filed quietly to their seats. No one had a clue as to the nature of this meeting, but they all knew it had to be something important. Albus never called these impromptu meetings lightly.

When everyone had arrived and had taken their seats, Albus stood and turned a serious eye to all of the professors. Suddenly he felt very old indeed. "I'm sure most of you have heard that Ms. Granger was taken to the hospital wing earlier today. I have been assured by both Poppy and Ms. Granger that she is doing much better now."

Relief washed over many of their faces. Albus inwardly winced, knowing that relief would be short-lived given what he knew he had to say next.

"However, Ms. Granger has asked me to inform the staff as to the nature of her condition, as it may affect some of her coursework in the future."

The worry was back again. Finally Minerva was able to voice many of their thoughts. "What condition, Albus?"

He paused. "Ms. Granger is pregnant."

This was met with stunned silence. Even Severus looked shocked.

Albus sighed and continued. "She assures me she will be able to continue in her role as Head Girl and requests that this matter not be brought to the attention of the student body until absolutely necessary. If she must skip the practical portions of her classes, it will be noted as being for medical reasons and nothing more."

More silence.

Finally Severus spoke up, though he was lacking his usual sneer. "Does she know who the father is?"

Albus nodded. "She does indeed. It's Draco Malfoy."

Several people visibly started at this. Expressions ranged from shock to incredulity and some even to fear.

"Does he know about this?" Severus asked now.

"Yes. He's even begun speaking again and seems genuine in his desire to help Ms. Granger through this. Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley know as well and indicated that same desire, though I must admit they seemed a little stunned by it all. All of them did, in fact."

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone processed the news.

"When is she due?" Minerva asked softly, concern for her student still evident.

"She's only a month along yet, so not until the end of June."

More nods followed and everyone finally seemed to run out of questions. Hagrid blew his nose on his gigantic handkerchief and tears leaked down his face, but other than that, the room was silent.

Albus felt the need to add one last thing and graced them all with a smile. "Ms. Granger will need all the support she can get in this, as will Mr. Malfoy. So congratulate them. Be happy for them. Let them know they're not alone in this. Maybe this child will be just the thing to give Mr. Malfoy a new outlook on life."

The all nodded, their hearts considerably lighter, and headed off to tailor their lesson plans to Hermione's specific needs. Minerva and Severus, however, made their way to the Head dormitories. They wanted a word or two with the parents-to-be.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat in their common room, Draco idly spinning a quill in his hands and staring at the floor in thought and Hermione pouring over a book called What to Expect When You're Expecting: Witch's Edition. She had found it in the library along with half a dozen similar ones, all of which were currently piled up on the end table next to her.

Dobby arrived then with their supper, both of them having opted to eat there instead of going down to the Great Hall. The smell of the broiled fish, however, forced Hermione to make a run for the bathroom. Draco stood for a moment in indecision as the sounds of vomiting filtered out to the common room. Finally he just set his jaw in determination and walked in after her.

She was seated on the floor with her head over the toilet, a small groan escaping her lips. Draco tentatively reached forward and touched her back, causing her to jump. "Oh Draco, you scared me."

He looked contrite and removed his hand. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded. "I'll be fine. This has been happening a lot this past week or so." She smiled slightly and laughed at herself. "And here I thought I was just catching the flu or something."

Draco laughed too, though he had no idea what the flu was, but stopped when he saw the look Hermione was giving him. "What?"

She smiled again. "You should laugh more often. It's nice."

He blushed slightly and his eyes darted to the floor. He wasn't used to receiving compliments like that. He coughed and changed the subject. "Feel better yet?"

She nodded and moved to get up. Draco offered her a hand and she took it, pulling herself up. "Thanks."

Draco moved to the bathroom door, but Hermione stopped him. "Wait. Did Dobby get rid of that fish yet?"

He nodded. "He vanished it just after you left."

"Oh good." She followed him back out to the common room to find Dobby banging his head on the coffee table. "Dobby, stop!"

The house elf did as he was commanded, though he was looking a little cross-eyed from his self-induced punishment.

"Dobby, what is it?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

Tears leaked out of the giant green eyes. "Dobby had to, Miss. Dobby made The Great Harry Potter's friend sick so he had to punish himself. Dobby had to, Miss."

Hermione sighed in annoyance. She had really thought they were past all this. "Dobby, listen to me. You didn't make me sick. I'm just a little sensitive to certain smells right now. It's not your fault and I don't want you punishing yourself for it again. Is that understood?"

Dobby nodded and wiped his eyes on his tea cozy. "Can Dobby get anything else for you, Miss?"

"Yes, actually. Some crackers and tea would be lovely." She turned to Draco. "Did you want anything?"

He eyed her warily. "I don't want to get anything that'll make you sick again."

She waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. As long as it's not fish or beets I should be fine."

He nodded then told Dobby what he wanted. The house elf nodded enthusiastically and disappeared, reappearing seconds later with their food.

The two teens settled back onto the couch and were just about to eat when there was a knock at the door. Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "Can't we just ignore it?"

Draco shook his head and stood. "I'll get it."

Standing on the other side of the portrait were their two Heads of Houses. His eyes widened slightly then he moved back to let them in. The portrait swung closed behind them and he gestured silently over to the chairs situated across from the couch.

"Hello, Professors." Hermione said in greeting. "I take it Professor Dumbledore told you."

They nodded and sat down, Draco taking his seat once again on the couch beside Hermione. Just this act alone reassured the professors that he had changed, hopefully for the better.

After a few moments of silence Professor McGonagall spoke up. "How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm all right, Professor. Some morning sickness and a weird sensitivity to some smells right now, but I'm told that's to be expected." She gestured to the pile of books next to her, causing McGonagall to smile slightly. Leave it to Hermione to clear out all of the library's books on the subject.

"And what about you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, pinning his student down with his gaze. "What are your intentions in this situation?"

Draco looked at him calmly, then softly replied, "I've already told Hermione I'm going to help her through this, sir, and that's what I plan to do. This was my mistake too and I'm not just going to walk away from it."

Both the professors nodded and again noted the change in him. They had found out all they needed to know so they stood and said their goodbyes. Draco walked them to the door and right before they reached it, they turned back.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to come to us," Professor McGonagall told them both.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"We won't," Draco replied. "Thank you, Professors."

* * *

a/n: and there we have chapter three! fear not, faithful readers! more to come soonish with a bunch of fluffies and more drama type stuff! love you all! bbyes!

MenenTesa


	4. Weird Cravings

Chapter 4: Weird Cravings

Draco walked through the portrait hole after dinner a few weeks later, only to be greeted by the sound of Hermione singing rather loudly and slightly off-key.

"I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa-oh! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa-oh! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa-oh! And don't it feel good!"

Draco put his bag down cautiously on the couch and walked over to the small kitchen where the pregnant girl was dancing around and making her dinner.

She had completely stopped eating in the Great Hall because the different smell combinations were doing weird things to her stomach. Dumbledore had in turn given them this special kitchenette. The refrigerator and cupboards were directly linked to the kitchens and worked much the way the Room of Requirement did. You only had to think of which food or ingredients you wanted and they appeared.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly as she continued dancing around the room, apparently oblivious to his presence. "Having fun, are we?"

She whirled around in surprise then glared at him in mock indignation. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He came the rest of the way in and grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

She showed him what he had come to recognize as strawberry frozen waffles with what looked like cream cheese and pickle relish on top.

"Want some?" Hermione offered, holding out the plate to him.

He shuddered slightly and waved his hand. "No thanks. I, uh, already ate."

She shrugged as if to say, "Your loss," then took her food back to the couch with her. "Um, Draco? Would you mind if Ron and Harry came over here tonight? I told them I'd help with their potions essays."

Draco shrugged. He still wasn't terribly fond of her two best friends, but he had promised her he would make an effort with them. "Sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll let them know." She scribbled out a quick message and folded it into a little paper airplane. One brief spell later and the note was winging its way up to the Gryffindor common room. "They should be here in a few minutes."

Draco nodded and pulled out his own textbooks and a roll of parchment.

"Whatcha working on?" Hermione asked, licking the cream cheese off her fork in the process.

"Transfiguration essay on animagi."

Hermione nodded and hooked her leg over the arm of the chair. "Yeah, that one was kinda tough."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Was?"

"Yeah. I finished all my homework for this week already. The professors have given me all theory stuff and they give it to me all in advance." Then she rolled her eyes. "Not like they let me do any of the practical work anyway. Honestly, Hagrid wouldn't even let me get near a flobberworm today! Really." She huffed in indignation. A knock sounded just then at the portrait and she instantly perked up. "I'll get it!"

Draco dazedly watched her bounce to the door, still trying to track the many moods she had cycled through in the past five minutes. Finally he just shook his head and turned back to his homework.

Harry and Ron walked in and plunked their bags on the floor, shooting Draco a few wary glances as they did. They pulled out their homework materials as Hermione cleared her dishes. She moved to sit down then let out a small squeak. "Eep! Tea's visiting. I'll be back in a jiff!"

With that she trotted down the hall to the bathroom.

All three boys stared at the now empty hall and Ron whistled. "Wow. Has she been like this all day?"

"Like what?" Draco asked dryly.

"Like she's" the redhead pointed down the hall, apparently at a loss for words. "She's bloody hyperactive!"

Draco snorted then buried his face in his homework when he heard the bathroom door being opened again.

"So," Hermione said as she came bouncing back into the room. "About that potions essay."

* * *

That evening after the Gryffindors had left Draco was putting his things away in his room when he heard sniffling coming from next door. He knocked softly on Hermione's door then stuck his head in. She was sitting at her window crying softly and hugging her knees to her chest.

He was across the room in a few quick strides and pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, what is it?"

"I haven't told my parents yet," She whispered softly, tears still running down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt. "I can't. They'll hate me."

Draco hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "They won't hate you, Hermione."

"How do you know?"

"Because they love you. I know that much, even though I've never met them. One mistake won't change that."

"Are you sure?" The tears had stopped but she was still shaking.

"I'm sure."

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "You know, I started to tell them in my last letter, but somehow I just couldn't."

"It's not exactly the kind of thing that's easy to say in a letter."

"No joke. But I also don't want to have to tell them to their face. For a Gryffindor I can be a bloody coward."

"Hey, being nervous isn't being a coward," Draco replied. "And in all honesty, it would probably be better in the end if you did tell them in person."

She nodded reluctantly, still looking unsure.

He directed her to look at him with a finger to her chin then voiced his impromptu decision. "I can go with you when you go home for the Christmas holidays if you want me to. Would that help?"

She looked up at him in surprise and gratitude. "Oh, thank you! Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

Draco shrugged, a hint of sadness creeping into his eyes. "I don't have anybody to go home to now since my father was arrested again. Not like I would want to go home to him anyway…" Then he mentally shook himself and smiled down at her. "So no, I wouldn't mind in the slightest, just as long as you promise I'll come back in one piece."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her in mock horror. "Your parents! I got their only baby pregnant! I'm seriously starting to fear for my life!"

A giggle escaped before she could stop it. "Oh, come on. They're not that bad!"

He sighed dramatically then continued. "I don't know. I've never really been around Muggles before. They very well might have all sorts of torture devices reserved especially for the guy who gets their only daughter pregnant." He shot her a glance. "You wouldn't let anything bad happen to the father of your child, would you?"

She laughed again then tapped a finger on her chin. "Hm. Well, that all depends on how nice he is to me," she replied, her eyes twinkling enough to rival Dumbledore.

Draco let out a sound of mock outrage, causing her to giggle again.

"Nah," she continued. "You've got nice teeth and you're well mannered when you want to be. They shouldn't have too much of a problem with you."

"What do my teeth have to do with anything?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Both my parents are dentists," she explained. Seeing the look of confusion again, she smiled. "Dentists work on people's teeth and give them pretty smiles."

"So your parents stick their hands in other people's mouths for a living?" Draco clarified, giving her an odd look.

She giggled again. "Yep. Pretty much." Then her look turned serious again. "Thank you for doing this, Draco. I know you don't have to. I'm not sure if _I_ would've stayed with me if I were you. So thank you, for everything." She kissed his cheek then headed down the hall to brush her teeth, leaving a very bewildered Draco in her wake.

* * *

a/n: Aaaaand there's chapter 4! yay! I'm having so much fun writing this story! tee hee. oh, and I totally know the waffle thing with the cream cheese and such is really odd and kinda icky sounding, but I do have a friend who eats things very similar to that and she's not even pregnant! anyway, feel free to comment and such! toodles!

MenenTesa


	5. Suspicions and Nightmares

Chapter 5: Suspicions and Nightmares

"Okay, spill," Ginny said, plopping down beside Ron and Harry on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and unceremoniously dropping her bag on the floor. It was early December and just a couple of weeks left till the Christmas holidays.

"Spill what?" Harry asked, setting aside his homework.

"What's up with Hermione? She's been acting really weird lately."

The boys exchanged a glance then shrugged. "No idea."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh right, like I'm supposed to believe that." Then she started ticking off things on her fingers. "She hasn't eaten in the Great Hall for months, she's being downright friendly with Malfoy—granted, he's changed recently, but still. She'll break down into tears randomly, and Parvati and Lavender say she's been excused from all her practicals in class for medical reasons. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was…" she trailed off.

Harry and Ron exchanged another look. "You'd say she was what, Ginny?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind. So do you know what the deal is?"

Harry shrugged and gave her the story Hermione had told them. "She hasn't eaten in the Great Hall because she developed a food allergy over the summer and it's easier if she can just make her own food in their common room. She has to be nice to Malfoy because they live in the Head dorms and have to share a common room. It makes things a lot easier that way. I don't know about the crying, but she does have a medical condition. She won't tell us exactly what it is, but it's somehow related to the food allergies."

Ginny shot him an incredulous look but didn't comment. Instead she just shook her head and mumbled something about needing to do her homework. When she left, the boys looked at each other again.

"I don't think she believes us," Ron commented.

"I don't either, but it isn't our secret to tell. She'll just have to wait till Hermione's ready for her to know."

* * *

Hermione caught Draco's eye after potions and motioned to the letter in her hands. He hung back a bit from the other Slytherins and waited till they were alone in the classroom before walking over to her. Noting the nervousness on her face, he asked, "What is it?"

"My parents wrote back and told me it was okay for you to come with me at Christmas. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

He nodded. "I told you I would and I will. Did you want to apparate there or take the train?" Draco had just gotten his apparation license a few weeks ago and they had been assured by Madam Pomfrey that Hermione would be completely fine apparating until her sixth month.

Hermione considered this for a second then said, "Apparate, I think. It'd be a lot quicker. Do you think you could apparate both of us?"

He nodded. "Double apparation is on the test and you have to perform it flawlessly to pass. Is there an apparation point near your house?"

"I believe so. I'll have to double-check with Professor Dumbledore, but I'm pretty sure there is."

"Okay, so we'll just apparate there and your parents can pick us up."

She nodded in agreement then kissed his cheek. "Thank you again for doing this, Draco."

"No problem."

And with that, they both walked out the door to get to their next class, neither of them noticing their professor leaning against his office door with a small smile on his face.

Snape had a soft spot in his heart for the blond Slytherin, viewing him very much as the son he'd never had, and the conversation he had just overheard convinced him more than anything that the two teens would be fine. Smiling again and shaking his head he went back into his office and shut the door. He had another class coming in ten minutes and he needed to prepare for it.

* * *

Close to midnight that night Hermione padded barefoot down the hall to the bathroom. Being pregnant was definitely affecting her bladder. When she was done she made her way back down the hall but stopped in front of Draco's door. She could hear someone thrashing around inside and the sound of muffled sobs. Hesitating for a moment, she finally turned the knob and walked in.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep and she could see tears on his face. "Mother! No, I'm sorry! Mother!"

Hermione tentatively reached out her hand and shook his shoulder, hoping she wouldn't startle him. "Draco, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

He gasped and his eyes flew open. They darted around the room in confusion for a second before he remembered where he was. Closing his eyes again he worked to get his breathing back to normal.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, her hand still on his shoulder.

He looked away and appeared to be struggling with the answer. He wasn't used to discussing his emotions with people. Finally he just shook his head. "I don't know. I think I will be, but right now I don't know."

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, his forearms resting on his knees. He stared blankly at his hands for a moment then started talking. "I dreamed that my mother came back and was telling me that it was my fault she was dead. She said I should have done something to stop it and I didn't so it was my fault. Then she gave me this icy glare and told me she hated me. I tried to reach her but I couldn't and she just walked away…"

Another tear slipped out and Hermione was beside him in an instant pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back as if his life depended on it and worked to suppress the shuddering sobs that threatened to surface. She stroked his hair with one hand, very much the way his mother used to, soothing him far more than he'd thought possible.

"Draco, listen to me. Your mother's death is _not_ your fault. It's your father's. He's an evil man and now he's been arrested for it. The trial's in a few months and then he'll be punished for everything he's done. But it is _not_ your fault. Do you understand?"

"But my mother was the only person I was ever close to. If I had just been there…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. If you had been there you very well could have been hurt or died too. Losing your mother is a terrible thing, but you can't feel guilty about it forever. Just remember her for who she was and let yourself move on with life."

After what seemed like an eternity he nodded. "Thank you, Hermione."

She stroked his hair again and he calmed down some more. "You're welcome."


	6. The Grangers

Chapter 6: The Grangers

It was December 20th and classes had just finished for the holidays. Hermione hugged both Harry and Ron goodbye in the Entrance Hall and wished both of them a happy Christmas. Both of them had opted to stay at the school for the holidays. Harry was watching both Crookshanks and Draco's owl for them so they'd be pet-free for a few weeks. Her friends wished her luck and told her to have a happy Christmas also.

Giving them each a final hug she turned to Draco and took a deep breath to calm the sudden rush of nerves. He saw this and smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I hope so."

He smiled again and steered her out the door with a hand to the small of her back. The carriages to Hogsmeade were all lined up and waiting so he directed her to the closest one. Thankfully it was empty. Once they got settled, and with all of their luggage shrunken down in Draco's pocket, Hermione broke the silence.

"Um, Draco?"

He looked at her expectantly, his gaze kind. She only started conversations like that when she was really unsure of something. "Yes?"

She fiddled with the fabric of her skirt and blushed. "Um, I know we're not actually dating or anything, but I told my parents you were my boyfriend. It was just easier to explain why I wanted you to come with me that way. I'm sorry, I should have asked you, but"

He held up his hand to silence her. He had been surprised at first but had gotten over it. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. It's okay." Relief was evident on her face and he smiled. "While we're on the subject though, will you go out with me on Saturday?"

Her eyes widened in surprise then she opened her mouth and shut it again when no words came out. Finally she just settled on nodding.

He laughed at her reaction, making her smile in the process. "I take it that was a little unexpected."

She nodded. "Just a little."

He laughed again. "Saturday it is then."

Just then the carriage pulled up to Hogsmeade and they disembarked. After double-checking to make sure he had all of their luggage he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Let's get this over with."

He closed his eyes and with a pop they disappeared and reappeared in a small pub in the suburbs of London. The patrons turned to look at them to see if it was anyone of interest, but most turned back to the bar. One wizard, however, did not.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and staggered over to them. "I've seen you before!"

Draco moved protectively in front of Hermione and glared at the inebriated man. Instead of replying to the man's declaration, Draco moved to get around him, making sure to stay between Hermione and the drunk. The man didn't seem to take the hint though and followed them.

"Yeah, you're that Death Eater's kid, ain't ya? The one who murdered his wife! Been readin' all about it in _The Prophet_." The drunk continued babbling, unaware that Draco had frozen and was clenching his fist looking positively livid.

Hermione, however, noticed it right away and put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, it's not worth it. He's just a stupid drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

The man apparently wasn't done though. "Stinkin' Death Eater. And I bet you're just like him, ain't ya? Prolly runs in the family."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "On second thought maybe he is." Then she whirled around and socked the guy square on the nose. The guy looked at her stupidly, still not sure what had hit him. His nose was bleeding freely but he didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend, you slimeball!" Hermione yelled then turned and stalked out of the pub, dragging a bewildered Draco behind her.

When they reached the sidewalk she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, fuming silently. Finally Draco snapped out of it and grinned. "Hermione, that was bloody brilliant! You were amazing!"

She snorted. "I can't believe that guy! People like that make me sick! Honestly, the nerve of him!" She would have gone on, but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, it's okay. Like it or not, I'm used to that reaction from some people. It happens. I'll live." Then something she had said registered. "Did you call me your boyfriend in there?"

She opened her mouth then shut it again. "I—well, yeah. I guess so. But you asked me out already so"

"Yes, but _that_ was in the carriage when we were alone. _This_ was in public so now it's official." He grinned and started doing a little happy dance and singing, "Hermione's my girlfriend, Hermione's my girlfriend!"

She giggled then smacked his arm. "People will think you've gone mental. They'll ship you off to the loony bin for sure!"

"Oh, we already _do_ think he's gone mental so there's no harm there," a masculine voice said off to their left.

Hermione spun around at the familiar voice. "Daddy!"

Her father laughed and scooped her up in a hug. "Hi, Precious!"

Her mother was next in line and finally Hermione turned back to Draco with a grin, motioning him closer. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Robert and Judith Granger."

He shook their hands, relieved to see that they looked genuinely happy to see him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione's told me a lot about you."

Instead of replying directly, Robert pulled him closer. "Let me see your teeth."

Draco looked taken aback for a second, though he was glad Hermione had warned him ahead of time, and gave her father the cheesiest grin he could.

"Not bad. Not too bad at all," her father assessed. "I'd say he's a keeper, Hermione." Then he gave Draco an impish grin and shook the boy's hand again. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Draco," her father replied, then gestured to their car. "Now how about we move this reunion off the sidewalk and get home? We're blocking traffic here."

Hermione laughed at Draco's expression and took his hand to lead him to the car. She held his hand the entire ride home, drawing on his unspoken support. Draco caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and sent her a smile of encouragement. Everything would be fine, he just knew it.


	7. The Hardest Conversation of Her Life

Chapter 7: The Hardest Conversation of Her Life

When they got to the Granger's, Judith and Hermione took Draco on a tour of the house then showed him the guest room where he'd be staying.

Judith turned to him and smiled. "I'll let you get settled in then. Supper's downstairs in an hour."

Draco nodded and turned to Hermione when her mother was gone. Her lower lip was quivering and he could see that tears were threatening again. He was over to her in two quick strides and pulled her into to his arms. "They won't hate you, Hermione," he said reassuringly, guessing what was on her mind. "They're your parents. They won't hate you."

She sniffled. "I know. I just…" A quiet sob escaped.

He rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "I know, love. I know. It'll be okay."

* * *

Out in the hallway Judith braced herself against the wall and closed her eyes, having fully overheard the teens' conversation. Voices tended to carry in this hallway. _Please don't let them mean what I think they mean. Please, oh please, oh please._ This was right near the top of the "Every Mother's Worst Fears" list.

Finally deciding it was pointless to worry when she didn't know all the facts, she headed downstairs to start on dinner, though she still wasn't able to get the teenagers' words out of her head.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh as she looked at the clock. It was time to go down for dinner. Not wanting to move, since Draco's shoulder was quite comfortable, she literally had to force herself to get up.

He stood with her and silently offered his hand to her. She took it, gratitude welling up in her once again. They made their way quietly downstairs and into the kitchen where the dinner table was.

Her mother turned from the stove and smiled. "I was just about to call you down. Dinner's ready." Robert showed up directly behind them and they all took their seats. Robert and Judith were seated at the ends of the table and Draco and Hermione took the two middle seats, Draco beside Robert and Hermione beside her mother.

"It smells wonderful, Mrs. Granger," Draco commented, though he had no idea what the food was. It did smell good though.

Judith waved her hand. "None of this Mrs. Granger business. Makes me feel far too old. Just call me Judith."

"Um, all right."

"And call me Robert. The whole "Mister" thing is far too formal. Butter?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you like some butter, for your bread?" Robert said, holding out the plate of butter and gesturing to the loaf of bread with it.

"Oh. Yes, please." Draco reached for the plate and at the last second Robert shoved it forward, effectively coating Draco's thumb in butter.

The teen blinked in surprise then wiped the slick substance off on his napkin as if nothing had happened. He turned back to his plate and started eating again, deciding to pass on the bread and butter altogether. Only then did he realize everyone else at the table was trying to hold back their laughter. "Okay, what did I miss?"

This appeared to be the last straw and the Grangers all broke out laughing. Several minutes later they all finally calmed down, Hermione holding a stitch in her side from laughing too hard. Draco was still thoroughly confused and finally Hermione had pity on him and explained.

"Sorry, Draco. My dad grew up in a family of five boys and one girl. My granddad did that to _all_ my aunt's boyfriends that she brought home and my dad's been planning on doing it to _my_ boyfriends since before I could walk."

"Not like I've gotten the chance to before this," her dad cried indignantly.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "That's because I've never _had_ a boyfriend before this, Daddy!"

"So? How am I supposed to get you married off then?"

She rolled her eyes again and turned back to Draco. "He's also been trying to get me married off since I hit puberty."

Draco grinned at this, loving the lively banter that had been so lacking in his childhood.

"But Precious," Robert said seriously, addressing Hermione. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

She shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Though, knowing her father like she did, a small smile still made its way to her lips. She was proven right when her father continued.

"He's passed the butter test _and_ he has nice teeth so now you _have_ to keep him."

She giggled then did a mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir. I shall try my utmost, sir."

"See that you do. At ease, soldier."

Draco snorted then quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. He wasn't fast enough though and Hermione caught it.

"Draco Malfoy, did you just snort?"

He shook his head innocently. "Malfoys never snort, Hermione. It isn't proper."

"I don't believe you! You're blushing!" She leaned in and examined his face. "Look, Daddy! He's blushing!"

Robert leaned in from the other side and examined the blond. "You're right, Precious. He _is_ blushing!"

Draco felt his face flame even brighter and he laughed in spite of himself.

"All right, that's enough." Judith declared, bringing a halt to her family's playful banter. "Let the poor boy finish his supper."

The other two Grangers returned to their meal without a comment but Draco could see Hermione casting him sideways glances from the corner of his eye. He could tell her eyes were sparkling merrily and she was biting her lip to keep from giggling again. It took all the Malfoy composure he could muster to keep from joining her in the giggle fest. Even then it was very close.

* * *

After all the dishes were done the Grangers and Draco gathered in the living room. Draco sensed that Hermione was a lot more subdued now and figured she was working up the nerve to tell her parents. He sat down beside her on the loveseat and took her hand in his. The Grangers seemed to sense her preoccupation as well and turned to them expectantly.

"Hermione, what is it?" her mother asked after a few moments of silence.

Hermione's gaze flew to Draco's who nodded in encouragement. She took a breath to calm her nerves then turned back to her parents. This would be the hardest conversation of her life. "Mum, Dad, a big part of the reason I wanted Draco to come home with me was… um… well, I don't know how to tell you this… please don't hate me…" she trailed off in a whisper.

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" Her mother whispered just as softly, almost afraid of the answer, though she knew in her heart what that answer would be.

Hermione nodded miserably and broke down into tears. Her mother was at her side in an instant, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. Draco stood to let her have his seat and turned reluctantly to meet Robert's gaze.

He appeared to be in shock.

"I'm sorry, sir. Truly I am. We never meant for this to happen."

Robert nodded and took a step toward him. Draco recoiled slightly, half-afraid the man would beat him to a bloody pulp. Instead he just took his arm and firmly directed him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Malfoy?" Robert asked softly, fixing him with a fiercely protective glare.

Draco forced himself to breathe and met the man's gaze directly. "I plan on staying with your daughter throughout this whole thing and I _will_ help her raise this baby. You have my word on that. I" he hesitated, then added softly, "I also think I'm well on my way to falling in love with her, sir. I would marry her in a second if that's what she wanted."

Robert considered this for a second then held out his hand. "Then welcome to the family."

Draco took the offered hand but was surprised when Robert pulled him into a hug. After he got over his initial shock he hugged the man back, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked tentatively from the door.

He released Draco and turned to his daughter. "Yes, Precious?"

"Do you hate me now?"

He shook his head and hugged her to him. "Never, honey. Never."

* * *

a/n: eee! Seven chapters already! I'm on a roll! Oh, and the butter thing? (which I hope made sense, by the way) Totally my dad. I've contemplated warning my future boyfriends about it, but where's the fun in that? But my daddy also did it to his father-in-law when he first met him and my mom's parents have thought him a little, um, "special" ever since. So basically Hermione's dad is based almost entirely on my dad. Eccentricities and all. Only difference is, my dad's an engineer, not a dentist. Anyway, hope you like it! Toodles! 


	8. A Christmas Tree

Chapter 8: A Christmas Tree

The next few days were unlike anything Draco had ever experienced before. Christmases had been rarely celebrated when he was growing up and if they were, they were stuffy formal affairs in which he was only there to get more presents. But in the Granger house it was different. The holiday was actually_ celebrated_ here.

It had all started the day after they'd gotten there. That morning they all got bundled up in warm clothes, though Draco had no idea what they were planning, and loaded into the car for a drive out to the country.

"Hermione, where are we going?"

"To get a Christmas tree, of course!" she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't you just have it delivered to you?"

She stared at him as if he were being sacrilegious. "But this is part of the fun!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her reaction.

She laughed. "Just trust me, it is."

Hermione and her mother began singing Christmas carols and after some playful coaxing Draco and Robert joined in. They finally reached the tree farm and piled out of the car. Robert picked up a hacksaw and a piece of burlap from the attendant then they set out on their search for the perfect tree.

Draco _thought_ it would be an easy task—all the trees looked the same to him—but Hermione and her mother proved differently.

Half an hour later…

"What about this one, Hermione?" her mother asked.

The girl considered it then shook her head. "Nah. Too skinny. Needs to be fluffier. I like this one over here."

"Precious, we don't have a tall enough ceiling for that one," her father pointed out.

"I know, but I can always hope."

They headed farther back into the property, the men hanging back a bit from the women. Draco leaned over to Robert and asked, "So what was wrong with that last tree?"

Robert laughed. "It wasn't fluffy enough. Didn't you hear her?"

Draco shook his head. "All these trees look the same to me."

"Me too, but it's like some unwritten rule that you have to get the tree that's _the_ farthest possible from the car."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ten minutes later, nearing the very back of the lot, Hermione exclaimed, "I found it! This one's perfect!" She stood proudly in front of the "perfect tree" and grinned.

Draco had to admit, this one was nice and he silently promised himself never to doubt her tree-picking judgment again. Robert made fast work of cutting it down and yelled, "Timber!" as it fell. Then they carted it back to the front of the property, paid for it, and strapped it to the roof of the car.

Once they got the tree home and in its stand Judith put some Christmas music on their old record player and moved to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. The other three set to work decorating the tree. After the lights and garland were on, Hermione handed Draco a box of homemade ornaments. "Just put them on wherever you'd like."

He nodded and set to work. It wasn't until he found a very weird ornament that he stopped. It was a piece of pink glittery plastic with a wire looping around the front and two wires sticking out the sides, a string attaching them together. "What in the name of Merlin is this?"

Hermione looked at what he was holding and blushed. "Um, that's" she made a grab for it, but Draco pulled it away. "My old retainer" Another grab, which he eluded playfully. "From the fourth grade. I, um" she grabbed for it again but he was still too quick for her. "Decided to decorate it with glitter and stuff when I didn't have to wear it anymore."

Draco was still dodging her so finally she just reached over and poked him in the ribs. He squirmed and let out a laugh. Hermione's eyes lit up and she poked him again, a mischievous smile lighting her face.

"N-now, Hermione…" Draco said, trying to get away from her poking fingers without actually _looking_ like he was.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked sweetly.

He held out the retainer as a peace offering, which she accepted, but still kept on coming.

"You never told me you were ticklish, Draco," Hermione said impishly.

"I-I'm not," he denied.

"You, sir, are a terrible liar."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

The Grangers watched the teens' antics from the door and shared a knowing smile. Their daughter had indeed found a keeper.

* * *

a/n: hey all! this is actually a reposted chapter cuz there were little teeny things that were bugging me that I fixed and such. so, hope you enjoy, read chapter nine, and leave me lots and lots of fun reviews. bbye!


	9. Christmas Morning

Chapter 9: Christmas Morning

The next few days were spent baking cookies—during which Hermione decided Draco's nose needed a bit of frosting on it, starting an impromptu frosting war—decorating the house, and just having a great time in general.

Finally Christmas morning arrived and Draco was jarred from his peaceful sleep and blinded when the lights in his room got turned on and something heavy landed on his stomach. "Oof. Wha-?"

He opened his eyes to find his girlfriend sitting there beaming down at him. She bounced up and down on his stomach and kept grinning. "Draco, get up! It's Christmas!"

"Oof. How old are you again?"

She giggled. "Eighteen."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep." She bounced up and down some more. "But Draco, it's Christmas! Aren't you excited?"

"Um, sure. Oof. Hermione, stop bouncing on me."

She complied and got off him, still bouncing slightly. He sat up, just realizing how dark it was outside. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Just after 4:30," came his girlfriend's far too chipper reply and he groaned.

"The sun won't even be up for another four hours! You're insane."

She nodded and stood. "If you get up I'll give you a kiss."

He gave her a look. "Promise?"

She crossed her heart. "Scout's honor."

He let out another growl at the insanity of it all and threw back the covers.

"Nope, you have to get all the way up," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," he muttered then finally forced himself to stand up.

She walked up and pulled him a few feet away from the bed so he wouldn't be tempted go back to sleep when she was done. Then she hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

Finally she broke away and said, "There, was that so terrible?"

He shook his head and let her lead him from the room and down to the living room. Her parents were already waiting for them, both in their pajamas and bathrobes, as were the teens. Hermione moved over to the fireplace and unhooked hers and Draco's stockings. "Here you go."

He held it uncertainly. "What is it?"

"It's a stocking, silly! Open it up, there's stuff inside!"

Draco eyed the red sock with his name stitched on it and suddenly felt very touched that he had been so thoroughly included. He opened it and found various candies and fun little toys in it. There was also a weird, rectangular-shaped piece of paper in the very bottom. He held it out to Hermione. "What is it?"

She looked at it. "Oh, that's a lotto ticket." She showed him hers and demonstrated. "You scratch off this part right here and you see if you win anything."

He did as instructed then held it out again when he was finished. "So, did I win anything?"

She took it from him and said, "Hey, you won two pounds!"

"Is that a lot?"

"Not really. Maybe a few knuts worth."

He smirked. "I'm rich."

"Apparently." Hermione agreed. Then she stood up and went over to the tree, quickly passing out all the presents until they each had a considerable pile at their feet. Draco had quite a collection as well and this had been the one year he hadn't expected anything.

Hermione looked at him. "When were you born again?"

"Um, November," he replied in confusion.

"Ha! I win! I'm December."

When he still looked thoroughly confused she explained. "We go around youngest to oldest and open one present at a time so that means I get to go first." She grinned and picked a box from the top of the pile, quickly ripping the paper off. It was a pair of pink pajamas with duckies all over them from her parents. "Oh, I like them! Thank you!"

Her parents smiled and she turned back to Draco. "Okay, your turn."

Draco nodded and picked up Hermione's gift to him. Inside was a leather bound photo album and a disposable wizarding camera 'to commemorate the hols' the card said. He smiled and snapped a picture.

"Eep! I'm blind now!" Hermione squeaked, covering her eyes.

"Whiner."

"Sadist."

"Pansy."

"No, I'm Hermione, thank you very much. Pansy's in Slytherin."

Draco shook his head and laughed.

Her parents both took their turns opening gifts, her father receiving some tooth flossing string mints from Hermione and her mother receiving a necklace with a diamond pendant from Robert. Then it was Hermione's turn again.

She picked up the present from Draco this time and opened the narrow box carefully. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. He snapped a picture of her reaction then said, "It's a magic locket. There aren't any pictures in it yet though."

"How do I add some?"

"Like this." He pulled out his wand and said the activation spell. "Then you just point the front at what you want it to take a picture of and it'll show up inside."

She pulled him into the picture with her and gave him a kiss on the cheek right as it took the picture. Then she opened it up and smiled. Their picture selves were hugging each other and winking up at her. "Oh, I love it. Thank you so much, Draco!" She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed again.

"Good, I'm glad."

Draco's next present was from the elder Grangers and was hard, flat and rectangular. He tore the paper off then stared in awe. Inside was a framed 8x10 Muggle photo. It was of the four of them from the previous day. They had roped a passerby into taking a picture for them while they posed in front of their snowman. Etched in the wood in the corner of the frame it said, "Love, your family."

Tears formed in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the etched words and he looked at Judith and Robert, completely at a loss for words. They smiled in understanding. Hermione had told them he didn't have much of a family left and they were more than willing to bring him into theirs.

Hermione saw what his present was and took his hand. He squeezed it in appreciation then watched as Judith and Robert opened some more presents.

The rest of the gift opening passed without a hitch and Draco found his gaze repeatedly straying back to the picture. They all looked so happy. Even him. _Especially_ him. He didn't realize it was possible for him to feel so included, so much a part of a family he'd only met a few days prior. He pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her cheek. This was by far the best Christmas ever.


	10. Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 10: Doctor's Appointment

"Hermione, I made you a doctor's appointment with Dr. Jansen like you asked," Judith informed her daughter three days later over breakfast. "It's this afternoon at 3:00."

"Okay, thank you, Mum," Hermione replied.

"And you'll be able to get there okay?" her mother clarified. "I have to work or I would take you."

Hermione waved her hand. "We'll be fine. It's only five blocks away."

"All right then." She came over and kissed her daughter on the cheek and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

She hugged Draco too then sailed out the door.

"Bye, Mum!" Hermione called then noticed the odd look on Draco's face. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm still not used to parents actually hugging their kids. The most my mother ever did was touch my head ever so often." He shook himself out of his reverie and gave her a small smile. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that someone actually cares."

She nodded and gave him a hug. He held her for a while then asked, "So, what's a doctor anyhow?"

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked into the doctor's office at 3:00 sharp. Hermione gave her name to the receptionist and they sat down to wait. Five minutes later a nurse stuck her head out and called her name. Hermione put aside the magazine she had been flipping through and turned to Draco. "Are you coming?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Yes. This is your baby too, you know."

He nodded and stood, following her into the back and looking around with a mild curiosity. All of this was completely new to him.

The nurse took some of her blood for testing, during which Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed his hand, then took the rest of her vitals and left to get the doctor. Once the door was shut, Draco began examining the various equipment around the room.

"What does all of this stuff do anyway?"

"Most of it I have no idea," Hermione replied from her perch on the examination table.

This did, however, raise another question in Draco's mind that he hadn't considered till now. "Hermione, are you going to want a Muggle doctor to deliver this baby or a mediwizard?"

She considered this for a moment. "I would say a mediwizard. This baby is most likely magical and a Healer would know more so what to do in that case." Then another thought occurred to her. "But what about my parents? Will they be able to get into St. Mungo's?"

"I'm sure we can talk to Dumbledore and have him escort them in or something."

She nodded. "Good."

They were cut off from further conversation however when there was a knock at the door. At Hermione's "Come in," the doctor walked in and closed the door. A smile spread across the woman's face as she saw one of her favorite patients. "Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

"Hello, Dr. Jansen. I'm fine, thanks." Hermione gestured to Draco. "This is my boyfriend Draco."

The doctor extended her hand to him. "Hello, Draco. I'm Carla Jansen."

Draco shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"Well aren't you the polite one," she said, winking at Hermione in the process.

"When he wants to be anyway," Hermione joked.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

Both the women laughed and with that the examination was underway. There were several points where Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable (and here he'd thought stirrups were just for riding horses!) and had to force himself not to bolt at the first opportunity. Finally though they appeared to be nearing the end for which Draco was thrilled.

Dr. Jansen noticed his look and laughed. "Don't worry, we really are almost done. Now we just have to take the ultrasound."

He nodded, though he had no clue what an ultrasound was. He was just glad they were nearly finished.

Hermione laid back on the table, as per Dr. Jansen's instructions, and lifted her shirt so her stomach was bare. Draco watched as the doctor spread some sort of slippery substance over his girlfriend's stomach then turn on the machine to her left. The machine hummed to life and Dr. Jansen placed some sort of device on Hermione's stomach. She maneuvered it around for a bit then found what she was looking for. "There. Do you see him?"

Draco looked at the screen where she had indicated and gasped. There on the monitor was their baby. He could just make out the head and the tiny little limbs. Hermione's hand sought his and she squeezed it, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Oh, Draco," she breathed.

He kissed the back of her hand, still too much in awe of the little miracle in front of them to say anything.

Dr. Jansen smiled at their response then froze the image and printed it off. "Well, Hermione, everything seems to be going wonderfully. Is there a doctor you can go to near your boarding school for your next check-up?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Then go get another check-up there in a month or so." Dr. Jansen handed the girl the ultrasound then scribbled her signature on the file. "Okay, you're all done then. Good luck, don't overtax yourself, and I expect a picture of this little guy when he's born."

"Is it really a boy?" Draco asked quietly.

Dr. Jansen shook her head. "It's too early to tell yet. It's just easier to call it by one or the other instead of saying "it" all the time."

Draco nodded. The doctor shook their hands again and left. He turned back to Hermione, noting the look of pure joy on her face. "We're having a baby, Draco. It almost hasn't seemed real until now."

He grinned. "I know what you mean."

She smiled at him and stood. "Come on. We need to go make copies of this picture. My parents will probably want one and maybe Harry and Ron as well."

"I'd like one too."

"Okay, one for you too." She wrapped an arm around his waist and they headed for the door. "Let's go."

* * *

does a little jig ten chapters! whoo hoo! hee hee. don't mind me. hope you enjoy!


	11. Back to School

Chapter 11: Back to School

They arrived back at Hogwarts the following week. Harry and Ron met them in the Entrance Hall and Hermione gave them both a hug. "Hey, come on up to our common room. I've got something I want to show you."

"All right," They fell in step behind her and Draco and soon reached the Head common room. Once the portrait swung closed Hermione dug something out of her pocket and grinned at her two best friends.

"Close your eyes." They both gave her odd looks but she was insistent. "Come on, close your eyes."

Finally they complied and heard some papers rustling.

"Okay, go ahead and open them." She held out the ultrasound proudly and Harry took it, immediately recognizing what it was.

"Oh wow, Hermione. When did you get this?"

"Last week," she replied with a grin. "You can keep that if you want. We made plenty of copies."

Harry smiled and stuck the picture in his pocket. "Fantastic."

Ron, however, took the paper Hermione was handing him and looked at it with an odd expression. "What is it?"

"What!" Hermione asked, immediately becoming indignant. "It's a picture of the baby, you jerk!"

"Careful, Ron," Draco quipped. "Last person she got mad at got punched in the face."

"When did that happen?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

Draco explained about their encounter with the drunk in the pub and Harry laughed.

"Wow, Mione. That guy must've really pissed you off. The last guy you punched like that was Malfoy here."

She blushed and Draco shook his head. "I try to block that out, thanks. My jaw hurt for a week after that."

"You deserved it though," Hermione informed him.

"Oh probably."

The other two Gryffindors nodded in agreement with Hermione. "No, you did."

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione and Draco were sitting in their common room doing their homework after supper. Suddenly Hermione gasped and dropped her quill, her hand flying to her stomach. Draco was at her side in an instant.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned at him. Then she wordlessly took his hand and placed it where hers had been on her stomach. "Right there. Do you feel it?"

He waited for a few seconds, about to say he didn't feel anything, when he felt a little kick. His face lit with excitement and he splayed his fingers across her stomach. The baby was still going strong. Neither one spoke. Finally the baby seemed to get tired and the kicking subsided.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Draco stood. "I'll get it."

On the other side he found two people he had never expected to see standing calmly side by side; Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. They both raised their eyebrows expectantly and Draco shook himself out of his shock. "Um, come on in."

The girls did so and headed straight over to the couches where Hermione was. Hermione looked surprised to see them as well but still offered them a seat. "What can we do for you?"

Ginny cut right to the chase. "Hermione, are you pregnant?"

Hermione opened her mouth and was about to deny it when Ginny pulled out the ultrasound photo from her bag. "This fell out of Draco's bag in the hallway and Pansy and I both found it. It wasn't terribly hard to put two and two together after that."

Hermione sighed, knowing they had been caught. "Yes, Ginny. I am pregnant. We wanted to wait to tell you until I started to show, but"

She was cut off when the other girls tackled her in a hug and started squealing. Hermione let them hug her, completely shocked by their reactions. She had been expecting something like this from Ginny, but Pansy too? Finally she shook herself out of it and tried to field their barrage of questions.

"Um, I'm due in June. No, we haven't really thought about names yet. We don't know if it's a boy or girl…" and on and on it went.

Finally Draco decided his girlfriend needed rescuing. "Okay girls, enough. You'll make her dizzy with the rate you're going."

The girls nodded and stood to go. "Congrats, guys," Ginny said one more time.

"Thanks. And please don't tell anyone else about this. The professors all know and Harry and Ron, but no one else."

"Got it," Pansy replied then dragged Ginny out of the room to discuss an idea with her.

Draco whistled when the girls left. "Wow. I shudder to think what it'll be like when the whole school finds out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'd rather not know, thanks."

* * *

a/n: phew. 11 chapters. yay! I decided I want to dedicate this story to unperfectwolf because I got the very first glimmer of a spark of an idea for this story from reading their story called Silver Glass. I was reading it and all of a sudden THIS story popped into my head and I had to write it down! I hope you all are enjoying it so far and rest assured that there's more to come soon! toodles!

oh, ps, as a small side note and in response to a couple reviews, you really CAN feel the baby kicking as early as four months, which is where Hermione's at in her pregnancy at this point. Sometimes even a little earlier depending on how sensitive you are to things like that. I really wasn't making that up. :) once again, just fyi. toodles!


	12. Secrets Found Out

Chapter 12: Secrets Found Out

Two more months later had passed and Hermione needed more and more time to get to her classes. While it was true that she wasn't "waddling" yet, as Ron so eloquently put it, the constant trekking up and down the countless flights of stairs was still starting to wear on her.

On one of these occasions she was walking to Transfiguration behind Lavender and Parvati when the world suddenly decided to tilt on her and she fell. Thankfully they were on a landing at that point.

The girls turned when they heard a thud then rushed over to her. "Hermione, are you okay?" Parvati asked as they helped her sit up.

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured them. "I just got dizzy, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply because suddenly her boyfriend was kneeling beside her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, love?"

She nodded, but inwardly she groaned. So much for keeping their relationship a secret. They thought it would make things easier for the time being not having to field all the questions. Now here they were in front of the school's biggest gossips, both of whom were currently doing rather remarkable impressions of fish. She almost laughed as she pictured what was going on in their heads. _He just called her love and he's looking really worried about her. That means they're dating!_ And on and on and on, ad nauseum.

Draco's hand automatically found her stomach, which was a habit he'd gotten into when they were alone in their common room in the evenings, and searched her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione mentally groaned again. _Aaaand there goes secret number two. Oh well. They would've found out soon enough anyway._ All she said though was, "Draco, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy."

He didn't look convinced. "I'd still feel better if you went and saw Madam Pomfrey."

"Can I go after class?" she tried hopefully.

"No."

She sighed. "Okay, fine." Then she looked at her fellow Gryffindors again and couldn't help but laugh. Their jaws were dropped so far they were almost brushing the floor. Hermione decided to tell them what was going on so they wouldn't have any crazy rumors going around. "Yes, girls, I am dating Draco Malfoy and have been for several months now. And yes, I am pregnant. One baby, no scandal, and he's not a Death Eater."

She watched as their jaws fell all the way to the floor and couldn't help another giggle. "Will you please tell Professor McGonagall I won't be in class today?"

They nodded, still apparently speechless, and continued on up the stairs, shooting furtive glances back over their shoulders. Parvati managed to walk into a suit of armor in the process.

Hermione let Draco pull her to her feet and they made their way slowly down to the hospital wing. "Now the entire school will know within half an hour," she commented to him.

He shrugged. "It would've come out sooner or later, love."

"I know, but this isn't exactly the way I pictured everyone finding out."

"Neither did I, but it's too late now."

They reached the hospital wing just then and Draco held the door for her. Madam Pomfrey was there waiting for them. "It would appear your secret's out, Ms. Granger."

The teenagers shared a look. Apparently it took _far_ less than half an hour for the news to travel the school. Madam Pomfrey directed Hermione over to the closest bed and began her examination. Ten minutes later she was finished.

Seeing the concern on their faces, she smiled. "Don't worry, the baby is doing fine."

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, Ms. Granger, you are overtaxing yourself. You still need to walk around and get exercise, but the stairs appear to be too much for you right now. I would recommend keeping to the second floor and below and speaking to all of your professors whose classrooms are above that to see if you can get independent study for those classes."

Hermione nodded.

The nurse smiled again. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Draco and Hermione shared a look then shrugged. Up until now they'd just been calling the baby "him" or simply "baby." Finally Draco nodded. "Yes, I think I would."

Hermione nodded too and idly stroked her stomach.

"Very well then. Your baby is a boy, and a very healthy one at that."

Draco beamed at Hermione then gave her a tender kiss. She smiled at him lovingly then turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "Is it okay if I go back to my room now, ma'am?"

"Absolutely. Mr. Malfoy, I'll inform your professors that you won't be there for this class or the next so you can help Ms. Granger back."

He nodded in thanks. When they got into their common room Draco pulled her into another kiss. "I love you, Hermione."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you too, Draco."

He smiled then leaned down and spoke to her stomach. "I love you too, little guy. I can't wait till you come and join us."

His hand stroked over the bulge in her tummy that was their son and he kissed it softly through the fabric of her shirt.

The tears that had been threatening spilled over onto Hermione's cheeks and she gave a watery smile, thinking again how very much she loved this man.

* * *

a/n: woo hoo! chapter 12 baby, yeah! AND I've gotten well over 100 reviews! 111 to be exact! This calls for a celebration. pops the top off of some sparkling cider yay! anyway, hope you all enjoy and thanks again to all you loverly people.


	13. The Great Hall

Chapter 13: The Great Hall

Draco plunked his bag down after his classes were over that day and sighed. The sigh drew Hermione away from her homework. Seeing the look on his face she set it aside. "What's up?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing I'm not used to. People have either been shooting death glares at me all day or staring at me like I've grown another head."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "Because they either don't believe I would date a horrible Slytherin or they think you can do far better than a filthy Muggleborn."

"Or they just don't believe it period," Draco replied, still irritated at the majority of the student body.

"Well then, we'll have to _make_ them believe it," Hermione said decisively. "Are you going to dinner?"

He shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Let's both go down then. I still need to talk to most of my professors about switching to independent study."

"But what if the smells make you sick?"

She grinned impishly. "Then I'll make sure and aim at one of the people glaring at us."

He laughed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Never get on my bad side."

This elicited another chuckle in response. "You, madam, are incorrigible."

"And you, sir, love me anyway," she said with her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it's another of the great mysteries of the world."

"Yep, right up there with why hummingbirds can fly backwards."

He gave her an odd look. "Um, right."

* * *

By the time they got down to the Great Hall dinner had already started and they could hear the dull roar of conversations through the giant doors. Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. When they walked through the doors it turned suddenly quiet.

They made their way over to the Gryffindor table appearing for all the world as if this were nothing out of the ordinary. Right before they sat down, however, Hermione hooked her arm around Draco's neck and pulled him down into a long, _long_ kiss. She could tell Draco was more than a little surprised by this but he definitely wasn't complaining!

She could almost hear all the jaws hit the floor and had to force herself not to giggle. Finally she pulled away to the sound of wolf whistles and thunderous applause. Then she gave Draco a huge grin and sat down as if nothing had happened. "Hi, Harry. Could you pass the potatoes please?"

Harry grinned at the girl he'd always thought of as a sister and handed her the bowl of potatoes, playing along with her. "Hi, Hermione. Having a good day so far?"

"Oh, you know, more of the same." She gave him a cheeky grin then got a look at Ron's face and let out a giggle. It was a decided shade of green and he looked as though he might be sick. She waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Ron! Hey, Ron! Don't throw up on the food, okay?"

He gave her a pointed look, still looking a little green. "Hermione, please don't do that again."

"No, please do," Draco countered, causing everyone within hearing distance to laugh.

She smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry, I plan on it. Ron just has a decided phobia of public displays of affection."

"I do not!" Ron protested.

"No, actually you do, Ron," Ginny put in, getting a mischievous glint in her eye. "Always have, in fact. Like that one time when you were eight and Mum was trying to give you a goodbye kiss your face got all beet red and—yeah, like that! Good job!"

Ginny winked at Hermione as Draco and all the Gryffindors roared with laughter. Finally they settled down and started eating again and the rest of the Hall resumed their conversations.

After dinner was over Hermione approached the head table to talk with her professors. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad and she grinned at him. "Hello, Professor."

"Good evening, Ms. Granger. That was quite the display you put on there."

"Thank you, sir, I sure try." She said, still grinning.

"So it would seem." He smiled slightly at the Head Girl. "And I've spoken with Poppy and with all of your professors. The ones above the second floor are more than willing to allow you to study independently for the remainder of the year. You just need to speak with them individually to set up deadlines and such."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not to worry, Ms. Granger." He smiled again. "So how is the little guy doing?"

She put a hand on her stomach. "I think he very well might be trying out for gymnastics at the moment so if that's any indication then he's doing fine."

"Glad to hear it." Dumbledore said, turning to go. "Good evening, Ms. Granger."

"Good evening, sir." She turned to find Draco waiting a little ways away.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She took his hand. "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

a/n: and there's ch. 13 for all you adoring fans! yay! and all the peasants rejoice wee hoo! does a happy dance anyway, yes. Julie's done now. enjoy!


	14. Draco's Father

Chapter 14: Draco's Father

It was a beautiful April day and Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry from Care of Magical Creatures to Potions. Draco normally would have been with them as well but he had been called to testify at his father's trial and it was possible that he'd be gone all day.

The baby decided to shift just then, making him push directly against Hermione's bladder. She looked around quickly and spotted the restroom. Unfortunately for her, it was the men's restroom and the closest women's one was the next floor up. After a moment of indecision she turned to the boys. "Can you guys guard the door for me? I think he's trying to do a tap dance on my bladder or something."

Harry nodded and Ron had a look on his face that fell under the "that was far too much information" category. After making sure the bathroom was empty, they took up their posts in front of the door and waited for her to come back out.

However, right then a sixth year Slytherin walked up and started past them to get to the bathroom. Harry stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Don't go in there."

The Slytherin glared at him and started going past again. "Why not, Scar Head?"

Harry looked at him and propelled the boy backward with one hand. Apparently some of the other Slytherins had picked up on Malfoy's old nickname for him. Instead of saying anything about that though, he just replied calmly, "Because you can't right now. Just wait for five minutes."

By this time the Slytherin was getting indignant and had drawn his wand. "Let me pass or I'll-"

"Is there a problem here, Derek?"

The sixth year quickly pocketed his wand at the approach of the Head Boy. "They won't let me in the loo, Draco."

Draco glanced at Harry and Ron who were leaning casually against the doorframe. "I take it she's inside."

"No, we just like barring people from the bathroom for the fun of it," Harry replied dryly.

Draco smirked then turned back to Derek. "You can go in when my girlfriend's done and not a moment before."

"But I-"

"No." Then the doorknob turned and Hermione walked out, apparently having a marvelous sense of timing. Draco looked at the sixth year. "_Now_ you can go in."

Derek huffed for a second, still indignant but seemingly at a loss for words, then stalked into the bathroom and shut the door. The four of them burst out laughing then continued on their way to Potions. Hermione noticed a sad, distracted look on her boyfriend's face and hung back a bit.

"Is the trial over?" she asked softly.

He nodded, sadness still showing in his eyes. "I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"All right."

He pulled her into a hug, just needing her close for the moment then wordlessly they continued on to Potions.

* * *

That afternoon Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Draco to finish his classes for the day and reading her Transfiguration text. She idly stroked Crookshanks' head as she did so. Lately the cat had gotten into the habit of sleeping sprawled across her stomach and cuddled into the baby. Every so often though, the baby would get sick of it and…

Just then the baby kicked at her stomach really hard right where Crookshanks was sleeping and sent the cat flying. She laughed at the glare she was receiving from Crookshanks then said, "Hey, don't look at me. It's not _my_ fault!"

He sniffed in irritation then made his way over to the windowsill and laid down in the patch of sun that filtered through. Hermione laughed and stroked her stomach. Apparently now that he'd gotten rid of the feline presence the baby had settled back down.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Draco walked through. Seeing the look on his face she asked, "Draco, what's wrong?"

He ran a distracted hand through his hair and stared vacantly at the floor. "I just got an owl saying my father was just given the Kiss in accordance with his sentence."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I was never really close to him, Hermione."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

He'd taken to staring at the floor again, completely lost in thought. Seeing this she stood, albeit a tad awkwardly, then took his hand and led him to the couch. Once he was seated she sat on his lap and cuddled into his shoulder. His arms enveloped her automatically and he sighed. Then he voiced what was really bothering him. "What if I turn out just like him, Hermione? What if I'm a terrible father to our baby?"

Her head shot up and she looked into his silver eyes, not sure what to say at first. Seeing that he was truly bothered by this she shook her head. "You won't end up like him, Draco. You never will."

"How do you know?"

"Because of this," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Because you love me and you love our baby, even though he hasn't been born yet. Because I know you and you would _never_ do the things your father did. Because _I_ love you." Then she smirked and couldn't resist adding one last thing. "And because if you _did_ try any of those things your father did I would castrate you with a spork."

He laughed in surprise and relief then hugged her again. The worries all faded away and he let out a contented sigh. "Thank you, love."

"No worries," she replied then gave him another of her trademark impish grins. "I shudder to think what you'd do without me."

"So do I, love." He agreed in all seriousness. "So do I."

* * *

a/n: awww. How cute. More fluffies! And for the record, the scene with Crookshanks sleeping on Hermione's stomach fully happened to my cousin when she was pregnant. :D and in response to one of my reviews, Hermione's mom isn't dead. It was Draco's mom who was murdered by his father in this story. Just to clear things up. Enjoy! 


	15. Surprises

Chapter 15: Surprises

"Thanks again for helping me with my essay, Hermione," Ginny said as the two girls walked from the library back to Hermione's room. Well, Ginny walked. Hermione was kind of waddling seeing as how she was eight months pregnant and all. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way down to the library, but you know how Madam Pince is with her books."

"Yeah, I know, Ginny. Don't worry about it. Madam Pomfrey says the exercise is good for me." They had reached the portrait by now and Hermione said the password. "Want to come in for a bit, Ginny? I could make some tea or-"

"Surprise!"

Hermione gawked as over thirty girls jumped out of hiding from all over her common room.

Ginny giggled and snapped a picture. "You should see your face, Hermione! It's great!" Then she practically dragged her over to the couch. "It's a baby shower, Hermione! Sit, sit, sit."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "How on Earth did you pull this off?"

Ginny waved away the question as if it were obvious. "Pansy and I have been planning this since we found out. We cornered Draco this morning and had him give us the password then told him to get lost."

Hermione nodded as she took it all in. Sitting around her were over thirty girls from all different houses and years, mostly girls she had tutored at one point or another. She saw Pansy, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Susan Bones, Luna, and many, many others.

"So," Ginny asked. "Presents first or food?"

Hermione looked around her at the mounds of presents then across the room at the food table. She gave Ginny her sweetest smile. "I would _love _some food as long as I don't have to get up."

Ginny laughed. "Sure thing. What do you want?"

"I don't know. Bring me a little of everything, I guess."

The girls started chatting animatedly around her, most being totally girly. Ginny brought back a plate of food and handed it to her, plopping on the couch beside her. When Hermione finished eating Ginny promptly took her plate and handed her the first gift-wrapped box. "It's present time!"

Draco walked through the portrait hole just then and almost fell backwards into the wall as he was hit by the chorus of "Hi, Draco!" from every single girl in the room. Hermione mentally likened his expression to that of a deer in headlights and had to keep from laughing out loud.

Finally he seemed to shake himself out of it and mumbled something about wanting his broom. He practically sprinted down the hall to his room then hightailed it out of there just as quickly, only pausing before he left to catch Hermione's eye and mouth "I love you." Then he was gone.

Hermione laughed but didn't blame him in the slightest. There was probably far too much estrogen in the room at the moment for _any_ guy to handle by himself. With that she turned back to the task of opening the many presents.

* * *

Harry went out flying that day, deciding he needed some time to relax. He was somewhere over the lake when he spotted Draco Malfoy sitting down by the water, his Nimbus 2001 sitting next to him on the ground. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do, Harry decided to land and go talk to him.

"Hey, Malfoy. Mind if I sit?"

Draco shrugged. "Go for it."

"Are the girls doing that baby shower thing right now?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Draco replied with a smirk. "I made the mistake of going in there to get my broom and almost got bowled over by the force of everyone greeting me at once."

Harry laughed at the image. "How many people were there anyhow?"

"I can't say that I really stopped to count. Well over thirty though. Word of advice, _never_ go into a room with that many females in it willingly and without backup."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied dryly. He hesitated for a second then voiced something that had been on his mind for a while. "Draco, you know Hermione's like a sister to me, right?"

Draco nodded, unsure as to where this was going.

"It's the same with Ron. That's why we're so protective of her." Harry let out a soft chuckle. "If you had told me last year that you would be dating her, let alone having a baby with her, I probably would've killed you on the spot."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, you and every other person in this school."

"Oh probably," Harry smiled slightly then continued. "The point is, I'm glad you stayed with her through this and I'm glad she's happy now."

Draco's gaze traveled out over the lake as he tried to organize his thoughts. Finally he said quietly, "You know, they saved me. Hermione and the baby, I mean. After I found out about my mother's death and my father got arrested again, it felt like my world was being ripped to pieces. Everything I had ever believed in just kind of… shattered. Just like that. I really had nothing left to live for. I'd even considered…" he trailed off then shook himself. "But that's not important now. Then Hermione told me she was pregnant and it gave me a reason to go on living. She let me into her family and her life, and now I love her more than anything."

Harry paused as the weight of what he said sunk in. Finally he replied, "I'm glad to hear that, Draco." Then as almost an afterthought he said, "You know, school wouldn't be nearly as fun without someone to trade insults with."

Draco chuckled. "You mean you miss that, Scar Head?"

"Touche, Ferretboy."

"Potty."

"Malferret."

The boys continued on like that for a while then decided to go flying around the grounds. Draco at least _hoped_ that the girls would all be gone by the time they were done flying. He shuddered slightly. He never wanted to be around that many girls at once again.

* * *

a/n: here's ch. 15! yay! and just so you all know, we're looking at 17 chapters total and an epilogue then we'll be done. :) so once again, enjoy and R&R!


	16. Contractions

Chapter 16: Contractions

June 13th was a sunny, gorgeous day. It was also the last day of finals, so Hermione was slowly making her way down to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry. She still had another week and a half till her due date, but at the moment it seemed like she had been pregnant forever. It didn't help matters much that her back was killing her and there was this weird pressure on most of her upper body.

She was determined, however, to make it to all of her finals. She had never missed a final in all her years of school and she didn't plan to start now. Thankfully Care of Magical Creatures was the last one and then she'd be done.

Finally they made it down to Hagrid's hut where there were desks and chairs set up for the written portion. The majority of the class was already there and scribbling furiously on their tests.

"Sorry we're late, Hagrid." Hermione said as she sank tiredly into the closest chair.

"It's alrigh', Hermione," Hagrid reassured her then handed her the test. "There yeh go. Yeh have an hour."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Hermione finished the test in record time and brought it over to where Hagrid was sitting. Suddenly the pressure that had been building up in her back all day released and the first contraction hit. She gasped in pain and had to grip the edge of the table to keep from falling over.

Harry and Ron noticed this and were by her side in an instant. "Hermione, what is it?"

She panted as the contraction subsided. "My water just broke. Seems this little guy wants out."

"But you're not due for another week and a half," Ron pointed out as if that would change anything.

"Really?" Hermione replied, a mite sarcastically. "Well, tell _him_ that." She sat down on nearest seat and started issuing orders. "Harry, go get Draco please. And Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey."

The boys nodded and hurried off to do as she asked. When Harry returned a while later with Draco they found Hermione gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white.

Draco knelt in front of her and took her hand, the concern evident on his face. "Just breathe, love. It'll be all right," he said, as much to reassure himself as reassure her.

Hermione nodded as the contraction eased once again. Ron arrived then with Madam Pomfrey in tow. The nurse gave her a quick exam then said, "You should probably go to St. Mungo's soon, dear, though you could afford to wait awhile if you wish. You most likely have another few hours before you absolutely _need_ to go."

"What would you suggest, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"Stay for a few hours. Try and eat something. Walk around a bit between contractions, but time them. When they get down to about six to eight minutes between, you and Draco should floo over to St. Mungo's."

"All right." Draco helped Hermione to her feet and she leaned heavily into his side. They started a very slow walk around the grounds with Hermione grabbing Draco's hand and squeezing her eyes closed every time a contraction hit.

Four hours later the contractions were still about ten minutes apart. Hermione managed to eat some dinner in that time and finally they decided to go to the hospital. Draco pulled out his pouch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace alongside Hermione.

"Wait!" Hermione said, stopping him before he could drop it. "What about my parents?"

"Professor Dumbledore said he'd go get them," Draco reassured her. "They'll meet us there."

She nodded and he threw the floo powder down, being careful to enunciate very clearly, "St. Mungo's Hospital."

Many swirling grates later, they arrived at St. Mungo's.

"Maternity," Draco told the mediwitch that greeted them.

"Right this way please," the witch said as she conjured a wheelchair for Hermione. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Just then another one hit.

"About eight minutes," Hermione forced out through gritted teeth, gripping Draco's hand for support.

The mediwitch nodded and led them into an empty room. Once Hermione had changed into a hospital gown and gotten into the bed, the mediwitch cast several spells that would monitor both the vital signs of Hermione and the baby, as well as the contractions themselves. Then she left to get the healer.

When she was gone Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a tender kiss. "It'll be okay, love. You're doing great."

Hermione nodded and let her head fall back on the pillows. "You know, we haven't even discussed names for him yet. I feel so unprepared."

Draco gasped in mock surprise. "What, the great Hermione Granger not prepared for something? Shall I alert the media?"

"Oh shut up."

He laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Seriously though, what do you want to name him?"

"No idea. Evan, maybe?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Nah. Richard?"

"No, I knew a Richard in primary school. He was a total jerk." She was about to suggest another name when another contraction hit, causing her to hiss in pain. "Hang on a sec," she panted, gripping his hand again.

The contraction finally subsided and there was a knock at the door. A kind-looking middle-aged witch dressed in healer's robes walked in and made her way over to the bed.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Gabrielle Sullivan. I'll be the one delivering you today. I'm just going to check out your progress, okay?"

Hermione nodded and waited for the healer to finish her examination. "How much longer do you think?"

The healer smiled. "You've only dilated about five centimeters so far so you still have a while yet. I'd say about another five or six hours."

Hermione groaned and her head fell back on the pillows. "I'm sorry I asked."

Healer Sullivan smiled again. "That's very common for a first child. My eldest took about eighteen hours and my second child only took five."

"Well, that's good to know if we have another one," Draco quipped, which earned him a glare from his girlfriend.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The healer chuckled but didn't comment. Instead she handed Hermione a potion bottle with a swirling blue liquid inside. "This will help with the pain. You're doing great and I'll be back by to check on you a bit later. Just ring if you need anything," she said, indicating the bell on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Healer Sullivan."

"Not to worry, dear." And with that the Healer took her leave.

"So," Hermione said, turning back to Draco, "What about Dylan?"

"No."

And on and on the name search went though they seemed no closer to finding one.

* * *

a/n: hi all! sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot. Were you all terribly distraught? I did have a rather full day though. I was learning how to ride my motorcycle. yay! but that's a different story altogether. anyway, enjoy!


	17. It's a Boy!

Chapter 17: It's a Boy!

Harry had to fight the urge to pace as the hours wore on. He, Ron, and Ginny had arrived shortly behind Hermione and Draco and Dumbledore had arrived seconds later with Hermione's parents. Nearly all the Weasleys had shown up as well. They had all been told they had to wait in the waiting room.

That had been three hours ago.

Harry lost the battle then and started pacing the length of the room, making Judith laugh. "Harry, it still could be a while yet. You'll make yourself dizzy."

The boy sighed and sat down again. "I know, but this waiting is driving me crazy!"

"The mental ward is right down the hall, Harry," one of the twins piped up.

"Yeah," added the other. "I'm sure you could arrange a visit."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry replied, though he did sneak a glance at his watch again before asking Ron if he wanted to play chess to pass the time.

* * *

Three and a half intense hours later—six and a half from when they'd arrived at St. Mungo's- Hermione and Draco were looking down into the face of their newborn son. He had been cleaned up and wrapped in a soft blue blanket then handed immediately to Hermione. A full head of wavy brown hair and rather striking silver eyes appeared to be his trademarks.

"Can you believe it, Draco?" Hermione breathed, taking in the exquisite little features of their son. "He's so tiny."

Draco nodded and touched the little head as if assuring himself that it was real. A look of awe and wonder spread across his face then he gave Hermione a tender kiss. "He's beautiful. I'm so proud of you, love."

Her eyes filled with joyful tears and her gaze turned back to their son. "Jeremiah," she said decisively.

"What?"

"His name. It should be Jeremiah."

Draco looked at the little guy asleep in her arms then nodded. "I like it." He placed a kiss on the downy head. "Hello, Jeremiah."

* * *

Harry had taken to pacing again and had just finished another circuit when Draco came out into the waiting room. The pacing immediately stopped and all eyes turned to him expectantly.

He smiled tiredly and informed them, "It's a boy. 7 pounds 8 ounces, 19 inches long. Both he and Hermione are doing fine."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Draco approached Robert and Judith with a smile. "Hermione asked to see you. Come meet your grandson."

They followed Draco to Hermione's room and walked over to the bed. Their daughter was laying back with her eyes closed so Draco said softly, "Hermione, your parents are here, love."

Her eyes opened and she gave them an exhausted smile. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mum."

"Hi, Precious." Her father replied, stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore. I think I'll live though."

"I would certainly hope so."

She smiled at her father the motioned for Draco to get Jeremiah from the crib. "Would you like to meet your new grandson?"

They nodded and Draco placed him in Judith's arms. "Meet Jeremiah Darin Malfoy."

"Oh, he's darling," Judith murmured. "Look at him, Robert."

Robert leaned over his wife's shoulder and stroked the tiny head. "It looks like I have a new Precious."

"Hey," Hermione protested, stifling a huge yawn. "That's my nickname."

Judith handed her grandson back to Draco and to her daughter said, "We really should let you rest, honey. We'll be back to see you in the morning."

Hermione nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open. She was asleep before they even shut the door.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of someone talking softly. Draco was sitting in a rocking chair beside her bed cradling Jeremiah and talking quietly to their sleeping son. She just laid there listening to him for a while, feeling her eyes tear up at the tender scene.

"Hello, Jeremiah," he was saying. "I'm so happy you're finally here." Draco caught Hermione's movement out of the corner of his eye and continued on. "I love you and your mummy more than anyone else in the world. Do you know that, little guy?" His gaze shifted to Hermione but he kept talking to the baby in his arms. "What do you think she would say if I asked her to marry me right now?"

Hermione gasped and some of the tears she was holding back escaped down her cheeks. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Will you marry me, love?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I would love to marry you."

He shifted Jeremiah around then leaned forward to kiss this girl he loved more than life itself. "I'm glad, love. I'm glad."

* * *

a/n: awww! so cute! thank you to all who gave me name suggestions but I had already planned on using the name Jeremiah Darin. I was way into name meanings for this story and Jeremiah means "God sent" and Darin means "precious gift." I thought it was appropriate given the circumstances. :) anyway, as a little bonus for all you faithful readers, on to the epilogue...


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Baby."

Hermione smiled as the two-year-old placed his hands on her ever-growing stomach. "That's right, 'Miah. That's your baby sister in there."

"Baby," the two-year-old repeated proudly then toddled a few feet over to his father. Draco scooped the boy up and proceeded to tickle his ribs, causing Jeremiah to shriek in protest. Finally he stopped and set his son on his lap, shooting Hermione an impish grin he'd picked up from her.

Hermione rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they waited for the ceremony to begin. They'd been married for a year and a half now and they couldn't be happier.

Just then the music started and Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore took their places at the front. The processional started with the flower girl, a little neighbor girl named Emma, followed by Luna and Susan Bones as bridesmaids. Susan was Ron's fiancée and Luna was currently dating Neville. Hermione had been asked to be a bridesmaid as well but had politely declined knowing she wouldn't be able to stay standing that long.

Then the music changed and Ginny appeared in a beautiful white gown arm in arm with her father. Hermione could tell that Arthur was near tears, as was Molly, but Ginny was positively radiant. Hermione glanced up at Harry and smiled at the look of awe and of joy on her friend's face.

After defeating Voldemort for good last year he deserved to be happy.

When Ginny reached the front Dumbledore began the ceremony. It was a gorgeous ceremony and Hermione teared up a few times, remembering her own wedding as she did so and reflecting on how much her life had changed in three years.

Draco put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as if sensing her thoughts. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered back. "More than anything."

* * *

The End. claps yay! bravo bravo! hope you all enjoyed it. I sure had fun writing it. No idea what my next fic will be but stay tuned. Most likely fluffy romance-ish stuff but we'll see :) thanks again! I love you all!


End file.
